Princess Luna's Diary
by Do Whatever You Want I'm Dead
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is searching through the library in her castle when she came across a new book with a note: "I wish for you to know my true story, Princess Twilight. Luna" She opens the book to hear a song, and she reads the entries there... I do not own My Little Pony, Luna, Celestia, or any of the characters mentioned in the show, or any of the songs that I use in this story.
1. Preparing for Arrival

**Hello, everypony! I seem to be on a My Little Pony roll, so I'm making a new story with a bit of a different style than I normally do. The first part will be a Dear Diary entry, then the second will be a song, either fan-made or canon, that ties into the entry. I'll give little commentaries at the end of each chapter to avoid the author's notes at the top of the chapter, so this is the only chapter with beginning-of-chapter author's notes.**

 **Without further ado, the first entry!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that my sister and I are going to Equestria! I have been excited to come here since I was a filly, as I have heard much about its wondrous origins. However, the reason for our arrival at Equestria is not for a tourist run. We go to fight Tirek, a spirit of chaos that sucks magic out of every living being in existence.

I hope that we are able to defeat him soon, dear Diary, and I hope that when we do we can come home. I cannot stand the thought of being away from Alicornia for too long. My sister assures me that it will not be for too long, but I am not sure. There seems to be more dangers there than just Tirek, although I have yet to fathom what they could be. Solar Flare and Moonbeam - I mean, Mom and Dad - are coming with us to defeat Tirek, as they know that our powers are not yet in full. I have yet to earn my wings, and Celestia her horn. Mom and Dad are to only guide us, as we are the ones to earn our wings and horn in this way. I am surprised that my sister has not earned her wings yet, as she is older than I am, but Mom has said that each of us must earn our wings in our own way, and that our flanks will no longer be blank only after we earn our wings and horn.

I must prepare for the journey, but I will write again soon, Diary.

Sincerely, Luna

* * *

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
_

 _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_

 _My Little Pony_

 _I used to wonder what friendship could be_

 _My Little Pony_

 _Until you all shared its magic with me!_

 _Big adventures,_

 _Tons of fun,_

 _A beautiful heart,_

 _Faithful and strong,_

 _Sharing kindness,_

 _It's an easy feat,_

 _And magic makes it all complete_

 _to have My Little Pony_

 _Did you know you're all my very best friends?_

* * *

 **This is the first diary entry of the story, and I am going off of a theory made by The Brony Notion on YouTube (you should really check his channel out, it's got some really good theories about the show) that, even where Luna and Celestia come from, you must earn your wings and/or horn to be a fully-fledged Alicorn. I made Celestia a pegasus-born and Luna a unicorn-born. In the story, that will become a tad important as we go along the timeline.**

 **I'm making Tirek be the first villain they come across because he is the last villain to return in the series so far. I don't think we'll see any more, but who knows? Anyhoof, this will be how they earn their Alicorn status. I also added on that an Alicorn can only earn her Cutie Mark AFTER they earn their wings and/or horn.**

 **I think that the theme song ties into this entry very well as they both signify the beginning of something. Luna's entry signifies the beginning of her journey to becoming the Alicorn Princess of Night that we all know her as by now, and the theme song signifies the beginning of the show, as it is played at the start of every episode.**

 **Rights to the theme song belong to Hasbro, DHX, and all their affiliates.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this idea!**


	2. Before the Battle

Dear Diary,

We have just arrived in Equestria, and I see why my parents were so worried about this place. So many ponies unable to earn wings nor horns, yet have a magic of their own, are being terrorized by a giant beast who steals the magic that they have. It is up to my sister and I only to take him down. Our parents are only here for moral support, and they are not to physically help us unless we are injured, and even then they can only heal us. My sister and I plan to find a way to herd him into Tartarus, the pit of despair and monsters here in Equestria. I plan to use my magic to confuse him, then Tia can use her strength to push him towards the pit, then we both do the final assault to defeat him.

I worry for my life, dear Diary, but Mom and Dad expect us to be able to do it. Other Alicorns tamed a dragon or discovered a new land to earn their wings or horn, but our family has prided ourselves for helping others, something other Alicorns scoff at. We simply turn the other flank and keep on doing what needs to be done.

I am so small, dear Diary, but I have great magic, and I can tell that Tia will too, once she earns her horn. I wonder what sort of symbol will appear on our flanks once we find our purpose in life. Once we find it, Mom says, our hair will become light as air, like hers and Dad's, and that one day our hair may add colors to itself. I'm not sure if that will happen, but I will be excited if it does.

The time for attack is near. I must away, Diary.

Sincerely, Luna

* * *

We're the toughest little ponies in town

Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working ponies around

We are a trio, work as a team

We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene

We get going when the going gets tough

We know our very best is just never enough

We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated

We could take a little break, but we don't need it

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses_

 _When we put our minds together, we can achieve_

 _We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and you should believe_

 _We've got determination to represent the nation_

 _For the win_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory_

 _We can conquer any challenge we're in_

 _We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses_

 _Hearts strong as horses_

* * *

 **Here, I chose "Hearts as Strong as Horses" as the song for this entry, as Luna is going into battle with Tirek alongside Celestia, and the song reflects the resolve to defeat him in her heart. She may not be an Alicorn yet, but by golly she is going to do her best to defeat this monster!  
**

 **Song rights belong to Hasbro, DHX studios, Daniel Ingram, and all their affiliates.**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter! Glad I got a second chapter in before I head off to bed! Please review!**


	3. Post-Battle Excitement

Dear Diary,

The battle was hard-fought, but well-won. My strategy worked, but once we got to Tartarus, Tirek seemed to catch on to our plan, and I knew that we had only once chance to get him in the pit before he could break out of our hold.

Suddenly, I saw the Cerberus guarding Tartarus and whistled to get his attention, and it saw Tirek and dragged him down to the pit. Tia and I clapped hooves, and suddenly we were both enveloped by a blinding light. When the dust cleared, I saw a horn on Tia's head, and noticed a pair of wings on my back! We gave each other a huge hug, and our parents hugged us, too. We were so happy, but I wonder if a new threat is just around the corner for Equestria. I sense that our duties as Alicorns may be here in this strange land, and not back home with all the other Alicorns.

I must away, Diary, but I will write again soon.

Sincerely, Luna, Alicorn

* * *

 _Each one of us has something special, that makes us different, makes us rare,_

 _We have a light that shines within us that we were always meant to share_

 _And then we come together, combine the light that shines within_

 _There is nothing we can't do, there is no battle we can't win_

 _When we come together, there'll be a star to guide the way,_

 _It's inside us every day._

 _See it now! See it now!_

 _Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine_

 _Let the rainbow remind you that forever this will be our time_

 _Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine._

* * *

 **Well, this is a little short for my liking, but I'm glad it's done! I chose this song for the entry due to the fact that the entry and the episode this song is played in both involve defeating Tirek in some form. Luna and Celestia are still super close at this point in time, but I think we all know what will happen later on in the story...**

 **For those of you wondering about why I decided to have Twilight reading this diary while this story goes on (if you didn't read the synopsis, please do so, as it will become important), I will explain in the next chapter. Her parts will be underlined, and I'm sure you can already tell that the bolded is my personal notes, the italicized is the song, and the normal types will be the actual entry.**

 **Rights to the song belong to Hasbro, DHX, Daniel Ingram, and all their affiliates.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. A New Threat

Dear Diary,

I was correct in believing that another threat was coming to Equestria. Another chaos spirit named Dischord, this time one with sufficient magic of his own, has taken over Equestria and has plunged it into a chaotic state that has the ponies in danger of never recovering from the ravages of Tirek. My sister and I tried to defeat Dischord the same way that we defeated Tirek, but he knew our strategy well and was able to deflect it easily.

I have taught my sister how to use the great magic within herself, and she has figured out much on her own. I am unsure what mark we shall get on our flanks, but I hope they involve Dischord's defeat. I would love to find what it is I am meant to do in this world, especially if it means helping the poor ponies of Equestria.

My sister has met with a horned pony, which the Equestrian ponies call a Unicorn, named Starswirl the Bearded, and he has said that there is a tree in a wild part of Equestria which houses something called the Elements of Harmony. I'm not completely sure what they are, but I hope to find out soon.

Tia calls, Diary. I must away to plan Dischord's defeat.

Sincerely, Luna

* * *

 _It isn't that I'm ungrateful for all the things that I've earned,_

 _For all the journeys I have taken, All the lessons that I have learned_

 _But I wonder where I'm going now, what my role is meant to be_

 _I don't know how to travel to a future that I can't see_

 _I have my wings, I wear this crown, I'm a princess, this is true_

 _But it's still unclear to me just what I am meant to do_

 _I wanna have a purpose, wanna do all that I can_

 _I wanna make a contribution, I want to be a part of the plan_

 _Your destiny's uncertain, and that's sometimes hard to take_

 _But it will become much clearer with every new choice you make_

 _Patience is never easy, I understand wanting more_

 _I know how hard it is to wait to spread out your wings and soar_

 _But you stand here for a reason; you're gifted and you are strong_

 _That crown is upon your head because you belong_

 _Know that your time is coming soon_

 _As the sun rises, so does the moon_

 _As love finds a place in every heart_

 _You are a princess; you'll play your part_

 _We understand you wanting more_

 _A chance to shine, a chance to soar_

 _Soon will come the day it turns around_

 _Know that your time is coming soon_

 _As the sun rises, so does the moon_

 _As love finds a place in every heart_

 _You are a princess; you'll play your part_

 _You are a princess; you'll play your part_

* * *

As Twilight heard the last bars of the song end as she finished reading the entry, Spike walked up to her and asked, "So why did Princess Luna send you that dusty old book again?"

"It's not just some dusty old book, Spike," Twilight replied. "It's her personal diary, and the first entry is from where she lived before she and Celestia moved to Equestria. It tells of a home for the Alicorns called Alicornia, although there's nothing about it in any book in any library in Equestria. I'm not entirely sure why Luna sent this to me, but I'm determined to find out. I just hope I'm not interrupted while I read this."

"I'll make sure of it, Twilight!" Spike promised his oldest friend.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope some ponies understood the small bit of dialogue here between Twilight and Spike. I chose "You'll Play Your Part" from the show simply because both Twilight in the song and Luna in the entry are both wondering what it is that they are meant to do. It's a lot harder than it looks to find good songs for each diary entry.  
**

 **Rights to the song belong to Hasbro, DHX, Daniel Ingram and all their affiliates.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Finding the Tree of Harmony

Dear Diary,

We have found the Tree of Harmony! It is a beautiful sight to see, and I am happy to say that we now know that, at the very least, we will be able to stop Dischord with the Elements embedded in the tree. I was worried about what might happen to the tree if we took the Elements, but Tia was able to say safely that the tree itself was powerful enough on its own to keep Equestria safe from the rather disturbing forces in the Everfree Forest. I've never understood before today what the myth of the Elements of Harmony meant before today. I now know that it is indeed not a myth, and that we need not fear Dischord with this information.

I look forward to the battle, but Tia reminds me that we must be in harmony with each other if the Elements' power is to be used correctly. I understand, and wonder if the Elements' power could ever be used incorrectly.

I hope I'm wrong thinking that they can, Diary.

Sincerely, Luna

* * *

 _It's time for us to come together_

 _It's the only way that things will get better_

 _It's time for us to take a stand_

 _So come on and lend a helping hand_

 _Fix it up_

 _Yeah, it's all right_

 _We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _Mix it up_

 _Yeah, help a friend_

 _We'll come together in the end_

 _It's time to show that we've got school spirit_

 _Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

 _It's time to show that we're strong_

 _So come on, everybody, sing along_

 _Look how we've all come together_

 _Things are only just starting to get better_

 _Look how we've all come together_

 _Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!_

 _Fix it up, yeah, it's all right_

 _We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _Mix it up, yeah, help a friend_

 _We'll come together in the end_

 _Fix it up, yeah, it's all right_

 _We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _Mix it up, yeah, help a friend_

 _We'll come together, together now!_

* * *

So Luna had doubts about the Elements of Harmony even then? Twilight asked herself when Applejack burst in, saying, "Twilight, you're being a bit extra secretive as of late. We're wondering what's going on!"

Spike hobbled in after her, looking all bruised. "She got past me," he said simply.

"Princess Luna sent me her old diary for a reason, so I'm reading the whole thing to find out," Twilight explained to her orange friend. "I want to have no distractions so I can focus on my work."

AJ sighed in relief, saying, "At least you're doing your part to help Equestria. I really hope it doesn't end in another threat coming our way."

"Me, too," Twilight said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Okay, everypony, I hope you all liked this entry! I chose "Time to Come Together" because in the context of this song, they were only able to overcome the obstacle when they come together, and it's the only way to properly use the Elements of Harmony. I hope that you guys can also put some thought into the connection between the songs and the entry, due to the fact that I'm not entirely sure about any song I pair with the entry.  
**

 **Rights to the song belong to Hasbro, DHX, Daniel Ingram and their affiliates.**

 **Please review and leave your thoughts! I'd love to hear what you think for this story!**


	6. Princess Rising

Dear Diary,

The battle with Dischord has been won, as we have used the Elements of Harmony to turn him into a stone statue. During our battle, however, Dischord said something that troubles me even now: "Do you really think that you and your sister could ever be equals? Everypony knows that the older sister is the more admired." I became filled with anger that Dischord would say such a thing, but my sister simply had to put her wing on my shoulder and give me a smile to remind me of what we came to do, not what Dischord thought. I was able to calm down enough to help her use the Elements of Harmony, but Dischord's words still trouble me even as I write this diary entry.

It is not normal for us to be able to save an entire kingdom, but in the course of the past month we have done it twice. Our mother and father believe that it is within our destinies to stay in Equestria, and although I am very excited, as my dream shall come true, I also know that I will miss our mother and father. We have promised to keep in touch with each other using a magic message-sending spell special to Alicorns.

In the meantime, Tia and I have been asked by the pony citizens of Equestria to rule them as their princesses, and we have accepted after some talk with our parents about the pros and cons of the situation. The Unicorns have already explained to us that the sun and moon do not move on their own here, like they do back in Alicornia. The Unicorns, being the only ones with magic in this kingdom, were the ones to raise and lower the sun and moon to make night and day. We have also learned that the sun and moon must never be in the sky at the same time, otherwise it means that Equestria will fall into certain doom, so one must be lowered before the other can be raised.

It is almost time for the night to begin, and I honestly cannot wait until it comes. I love the night, as it shows the softer part of the world, and the stars come out and play. Tia and I must go to the Unicorns on the summit to learn how to raise and lower the sun and moon. Wish us luck, Diary.

Sincerely, Princess Luna

* * *

 _You've come such a long, long way_

 _And I've watched you from that very first day_

 _To see how you might grow_

 _To see what you might do_

 _To see what you've been through_

 _And all the ways you've made me proud of you_

 _It's time now for a new change to come_

 _You've grown up and your new life has begun_

 _To go where you will go_

 _To see what you will see_

 _To find what you will be_

 _For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny_

* * *

Oh, wow, thought Twilight. This is when Luna became a princess with Celestia. 

This was something that she had never really thought of, but realizing that Luna and Celestia also had to earn their wings (or in Celestia's case, a horn, which surprised Twilight even more, as Celestia was brilliant with magic) was comforting to her, as Celestia and Luna both really did know how it felt to not know what you are meant to do. 

The thing that intrigued her the most, however, was the mention of the land of Alicornia, which was nowhere in the libraries of Equestria, not even Celestia's. She made a note to ask Celestia and Luna about it once she finished reading. It seemed to be, as far as Twilight could tell, a land where there was no such thing as Earth Ponies, Unicorns, or Pegasi, but only Alicorns like Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and herself. She lit a nearby candle and began to read again in the darkening sky as day went into beautiful night.

* * *

 **Well, this is a very nice chapter to try to explain the beginnings of Celestia and Luna's reign over Equestria and how they can send messages without needing to have a dragon like Spike to send them with. I also like to believe that Celestia and Luna would do everything in their power to protect the ponies, especially Luna. That's my theory though.  
**

 **I'll explain more about the land of Alicornia later, although I'm not even sure what it would exactly be like due to the fact that the only species of pony that lives there is the Alicorn. I'll expound on that theory later, though, so let's see how it goes.**

 **I chose the song "Celestia's Ballad" to emphasize the point that Celestia and Luna's lives are about to change irrevocably, like Twilight's did in the place the song is sung in the episode, "Magical Mystery Cure". They are about to get their Cutie Marks: something that, to natural-born Alicorns, could only happen once they earn their wings and/or horn, unlike Twilight and Cadence did, although Twilight was born a Unicorn, and Cadence a Pegasus. How Celestia was able to transform them will come later in the book, but right now I'll leave that up to you. ;)**

 **The reason I chose Celestia to earn her horn and Luna her wings is because I think that it will add another way to cause friction between Luna and Celestia leading up to the battle with Nightmare Moon.**

 **Rights to the song belong to Hasbro, DHX, Daniel Ingram and all their affiliates.**

 **Please review and tell me what ideas you have for this story!**


	7. Getting a Cutie Mark

Dear Diary,

I am so excited! Last night, I was the one to raise the moon (I volunteered), and I got a mark on my flank! It was a crescent moon, and I am so glad that my mark involves the night! The ponies here call it a "Cutie Mark". They get one, too, and I am glad that there are more things than Alicorns that can have a Cutie Mark.

This morning, I lowered the moon so Tia could try her hoof at raising the sun, and she got a Cutie Mark as well! Hers is of the sun. I am happy that my sister and I can both have our destinies as similar yet different as night and day, almost quite literally!

I wonder about Dischord's words, however. Will Tia be more loved and respected than I will? We have promised to rule equally, but at her suggestion she will rule the day and I the night. That works out fine for me, as I love the night, and my destiny is tied to the night and hers to the day.

I hope that doesn't backfire on us, Diary.

Sincerely, Princess Luna

* * *

 _What is this place_  
 _filled with so many wonders?_  
 _Casting its spell_  
 _That I am now under_  
 _Squirrels in the trees_  
 _and the cute little bunnies_  
 _Birds flying free_  
 _and bees with their honey_  
 _Hooneeeeey!_  
 _Oooh, what a magical place_  
 _and I owe it all to the pegasus race_  
 _If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve_  
 _I'd have come here sooner, and never leave_  
 _Yes, I love everythiiiiiiiiiing!_

* * *

 **Okay, I fudged the song this time. I couldn't figure out which one goes with getting a Cutie Mark and raising and lowering the sun and moon without thinking of a song that I already have used. My best explanation is that Luna is super excited to get her Cutie Mark and stay in Equestria, as Fluttershy in the song is excited about the world of the ground when she sings this song.  
**

 **Rights to the song belong to Habro, DHX, Daniel Ingram and all their affiliates.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! My inbox is always open!**


	8. Sombra Rises

Dear Diary,

It seems our peace was short-lived, but thankfully we are ready. It has been three moons or so since our reign began, and we have already heard of a new threat: King Sombra and the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Ponies who occupy the Empire are peace-loving, like those of Equestria, but their ruler is a tyrant who must be stopped, no matter the cost. I feel sorry for the Crystal Ponies under Sombra's rule, but I have no choice but to defeat Sombra with my sister.

The thoughts of me having less rule than my sister, of her overshadowing me, are still plaguing my mind. I cannot let them go, no matter how much I try to do so. I hope that this does not cause my sister and I to become separated, for it would render my heart asunder if it should occur.

I must help Tia plan the assault. Some unicorns are designing special armor for Celestia and I, as we will lead the ponies in battle, and they are ready to die to defend our kingdom against Sombra. I hope that it does not come to bloodshed, as it will only do harm to our fair citizens.

Please wish me luck, Diary.

Sincerely, Princess Luna

* * *

 _Just before the battle, Mother, I am thinking most of you.  
While upon the field we're watching, with the enemy in view.  
Comrades brave are 'round me lying, filled with thoughts of home and God;  
For well they know that on the morrow, some will sleep beneath the sod._

 _Farewell, Mother, you may never press me to your breast again;  
But, oh, you'll not forget me, Mother, if I'm numbered with the slain._

 _Oh, I long to see you, Mother, and the loving ones at home,  
But I'll never leave our banner till in honor I can come.  
Tell the traitors all around you that their cruel words we know,  
In every battle kill our soldiers by the help they give the foe._

 _Farewell, Mother, you may never press me to your breast again;  
But, oh, you'll not forget me, Mother, if I'm numbered with the slain._

 _Hark! I hear the bugles sounding, 'tis the signal for the fight,  
Now, may God protect us, Mother, as He ever does the right.  
Hear "The Battle Cry of Freedom," how it swells upon the air,  
Oh, yes, we'll rally 'round the standard, or we'll nobly perish there._

 _Farewell, Mother, you may never press me to your breast again;  
But, oh, you'll not forget me, Mother, if I'm numbered with the slain._

* * *

 **Well, that was certainly strange... I decided to deviate from My Little Pony songs and decided to go with a song from the American Civil War called "Just Before the Battle". It made sense to me, and I think that it shows just how grave the situation against Sombra would be. The show doesn't show how many lives were lost in the battle before the Crystal Empire's banishment, so I'm going to guesstimate in the next chapter or two as to how many were wounded or dead because of the war, which I will refer to from now on as the Crystal War.  
**

 **Rights to the song belong to its owners, whoever they may be.**

 **Please review and leave your thoughts!**


	9. Crystal War

Dear Diary,

The war has gone on now for five moons, and the only affect we have had on the Empire is the theft of a mysterious mirror and the casualties of about fifty Earth Ponies, twenty Pegasi, and thirty Unicorns on our side, and eighty of the Crystal Ponies also have casualties. My sister and I have both taken the mirror back to Canterlot and hidden it in our room that we share together. We will investigate the mirror later.

Sombra has made a force field around the Empire and his castle that no ordinary Equestrian pony can penetrate, not even the Unicorns' magic or the Pegasi's flight. It is up to my sister and I to defeat this monster and liberate the Crystal Ponies. We will use the Elements of Harmony to defeat Sombra, but I wonder: my sister and I are fighting a lot more lately than usual. Our harmony with each other is beginning to collapse, and I wonder if the Elements will work. I have expressed this to Tia, and she assured me that we will physically fight Sombra if it comes to that.

I hope we don't have to, Diary.

Sincerely, Princess Luna

* * *

 _Oh no-there's got to be a better way_

 _Say it again_

 _There's got to be a better way-yeah_

 _What is it good for? (war)_

 _Man has a sense for the discovery of beauty_

 _How rich is the world for one who makes you for us to show_

 _Beauty must have power over man, war_

 _After the end of the war I want to devote myself_

 _To my thoughts for five to ten years and to writing them down_

 _War has caused unrest among the younger generation_

 _Induction then destruction, who wants to die?_

 _Wars come and go what remains are only the values of culture_

 _Then of course there is revolutionary love_

 _Love of comrades fighting for the people and love of people_

 _Not an abstract people but people one meets and works with_

 _When Che Guevara taught of love being_

 _At the center of revolutionary endeavor, he meant both_

 _For people like Che or George Jackson or Malcolm X_

 _Love was the prime mover of their struggle_

 _That love cost them their lives, love coupled with a man's pride_

 _Love coupled with a man's pride_

 _Give it to you on top, now_

 _War, I despise 'cause it means destruction of innocent lives_

 _War, means tears to thousands of mothers how_

 _When their sons go off to fight and lose their lives_

 _I said, war, good god, now, what is it good for?_

 _Absolutely, nothing_

 _Say it again, war, what is it good for?_

 _Absolutely, nothing, listen to me_

 _War, it ain't nothing but a heart breaker_

 _War, friend only to the undertaker, war_

 _War, what is it good for?_

 _Absolutely nothing_

 _Say it, war, good god now, what is it good for?_

 _Absolutely nothing, say it, (war)_

 _Oh no, there's got to be a better way_

 _Say it again, there's got to be a better way_

 _Yeah, what is it good for?_

 _War, what is it good for?_

* * *

Oh wow, this must have been hard on Luna, Twilight thought as she finished reading the entry.

Just then, Rainbow Dash flew in the library, yelling, "TWILIGHT! There's something making the sky black! It looks like the Tantabus that we had to fight in the dream world!"

Could this be what Luna needed me to read this for? Twilight wondered.  


"I'm doing research on it right now!" she then said to Rainbow. "I'll come out when I have something to help out."

"Okay, but hurry!"

"I will."

* * *

 **Oh wow, strangeness. I'm not sure why, but I'm now deviating from MLP music more than I thought I would. The song is "War" by Edwin Starr. I needed a song that described war, and this describes it pretty well.**

 **Please help me out here on the analysis! I'm running out!**

 **Rights to the song belong to Edwin Starr and all others involved in it.**

 **Please review!**


	10. The Beginning of the Fall

Dear Diary,

The war is finally over. Sombra is no more. At least, I think so. It's so hard to understand, but I must write it down. Maybe I will understand it afterwards.

When we approached the Crystal Empire, we had already backed our forces to Canterlot so that they would not be harmed by our battle with Sombra. When my sister and I went to attack Sombra directly, he was ready for us. We used the Elements of Harmony, but instead of the usual rainbow of colors that occur when we use them ordinarily, only a bright white light came out of the Elements towards Sombra. He was hardly fazed by the attack, and we were forced to do hoof-to-hoof combat. He used the dark crystals on his side to trap Tia and I separately, and he knocked Tia out. I do not know what she saw, but it could not have been good. I broke free of the crystals and used my magic to battle him.

He trapped me in a cage of crystals, and he said, "You cannot truly think that you and your sister could ever rule together equally? You couldn't even use your baubles correctly together. Your sister would never allow you to rule equally by her side."

"You know nothing of my sister and I," I replied defiantly.

"I know that she fears your power," he remarked while pacing in front of me. "You know the darkness better than she ever could, and I know the shadows as well as you do. Together, we can rule this world for ourselves. She will never overshadow you, and you and I can be rulers of the dark night."

I simply said, "Never! Never will I give in to your form of darkness!"

"So be it," he said as I finally drew enough strength to break free of the cage.

He turned into a giant cloud of shadow, and my anger at him grew. How DARE he insult the night! I thought at the time. I tapped into my magic and galloped towards him, using my magic as a piercing weapon. I fell through the shadows, and something inside of me snapped. I felt my form transform completely, and I rolled as I landed. Sombra became a physical form again, and his face became shocked at my new form. I took a good look at myself, and noticed that I was now as tall as my sister, my wings were sharper, and I felt more in tune with my night than I ever had in my entire life.

"What... what are you?" he asked me as he cowered in fear.

I simply laughed as I said, "You say you know the shadows, but your powers are limited, unlike mine. I am... a Nightmare."

I then unleashed my magic on him, but he cast one quickly before it hit him, and a blinding light shrouded my vision before clearing to reveal a field of snow and ice. I looked at myself again and saw that my form had transformed back to my old form. Tia woke up and asked, "What happened, sister? Where's Sombra and the Crystal Empire?"

"Gone, I think," I said. "Sombra cast a spell that hid the Crystal Empire or else destroyed it. I cannot tell which."

"Let's go home and inform our subjects of our defeat, then," Tia said to me, putting her wing over my back in a sort of hug.

We were flying home, but my body ached all over. Tia called for a special Alicorn doctor to take a look at me. He came over secretly, and diagnosed that I was magically bruised from the battle. I knew then that Sombra's shadows had done this to me. I became ever angrier at him, but was glad that he was gone at last. I had to step down from my throne for a while, and although I still raise and lower the moon, Tia is the primary ruler of Equestria.

Maybe, Diary, I can investigate that mirror...

Sincerely, Princess Luna

* * *

 _All alone, or in two's,_

 _The ones who really love you_

 _Walk up and down outside the wall._

 _Some hand in hand_

 _And some gathered together in bands._

 _The bleeding hearts and artists_

 _Make their stand._

 _And when they've given you their all_

 _Some stagger and fall, after all it's not easy_

 _Banging your heart against some mad bugger's wall._

 _"Isn't this where..."_

* * *

So this is the first ever appearance of Nightmare Moon, but she was a good pony then, Twilight mused as she continued to read. Is this what the smoke was? The after-essence of Nightmare Moon?  


* * *

 **Okay, I fudged this one. This song is from Pink Floyd's album, "The Wall", and the song is titled, "Outside the Wall".  
**

 **Rights to the song belong to Roger Waters and all his affiliates.**

 **Please review what you think!**


	11. The Rise of Nightmare Moon

Dear Diary,

It has been too long since I have finally healed. I have, in my absence from the throne, made the night sky so beautiful like it is back home. When I attempted to take back the throne that I rightfully owned, the ponies began to shun me and my night. I am filled with utter anger at them for this outrage. I cannot rule like my sister can. It is time I take the night for my own and be the only princess in Equestria.

It seems like Dischord and Tirek were correct. Only one pony can rule Equestria.

If the ponies can only love one princess, I shall make sure that princess is ME!

I shall no longer yield the sky for the sun in the morning. Tonight begins the eternal night! I SHALL RULE EQUESTRIA, AND THERE IS NOTHING MY SISTER CAN DO TO STOP ME!

I am glad to have you to record this momentous occasion, Diary.

Sincerely, Nightmare Moon, formerly Princess Luna

* * *

 _Now the hour has come at last,_

 _The soft and fading light_

 _Has crossed the west horizon_

 _And bidden us goodnight._

 _And what a lovely night it is_

 _To walk a moonlit field_

 _To see the softer shades_

 _That are by starlight now revealed._

 _So why it is that now,_

 _When all is quiet and at rest,_

 _When candles glow and all the world_

 _Is at its very best,_

 _The ponies of Equestria_

 _Should lock themselves away_

 _To shun the moon and wait_

 _Instead for sister's sunny day._

 _(In umbra Luna est)_

 _Am I so wrong to wish that_

 _They could see things as I do?_

 _And am I so wrong to think_

 _That they might love me too?_

 _Why shouldn't they adore me,_

 _Is it not within my right?_

 _I'll not be overshadowed._

 _Mine is not the lesser light!_

 _I've waited long enough now_

 _For them all to come around_

 _And though the Sun may plead and threaten,_

 _The Moon will stand her ground!_

 _It has come to this at last,_

 _I'll no longer yield the sky_

 _If they cannot love but one princess alone!_

 _See, the moon is rising._

 _She has come to claim the heavens for her own._

 _And all will know the wonders_

 _Of my dark and jeweled sky_

 _When all the world is wrapped_

 _In an eternal lullaby!_

 _So say goodnight_

 _To this, the final setting of the Sun_

 _Tomorrow dawns in darkness,_

 _The Night Time has begun!_

 _(Nocte)  
_

* * *

 **Well, I've been waiting for this chapter to be written! I hope it's not too weird. I finally got another MLP song to do for this chapter. It's a fan-made song called "The Moon Rises", which outlines Luna's transformation to Nightmare Moon.**

 **Rights to the song belong to Ponyphonic and all its affiliates.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Princess Celestia Writes

Dear Princess Luna's Diary,

I feel so awful about what I had do to to my sister, and I wish that there were some other way to stop her. Unfortunately, she was a threat to all Equestria, a place which I thought we both equally called home.

When the time came to raise the sun, Luna refused to lower the moon. I did everything I could to convince her to do so, but her form had changed, and she was no longer in the mind of my sister. She was Nightmare Moon. I was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to try to defeat the darkness, but something went wrong. It seems that Luna's fears back in the Crystal War were warranted: only when two ponies are in harmony with each other can the Elements work the way they should. Only two or more ponies can use the Elements correctly, never one pony alone. I have appealed to Mother and Father about this tragedy, and Father, who used a spell to see into the future, saw that on the longest day of the thousandth year of her imprisonment, she will return. This gives me hope that Luna can still be saved, that she will not be imprisoned forever.

Unfortunately, only the Elements can save her, and when I used them to banish my sister, they lost their power and became stone spheres. The sixth Element disappeared, and I can no longer use the Elements. I must, in the next thousand years, find other ponies to wield the Elements in my place. I hope that one day my sister can be saved.

Until then, Diary, I must bid you adieu. Thank you for showing me how Luna became the way she is now.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia

* * *

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

 _Once did a pony who shone like the sun_

 _Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

 _She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

 _So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

 _So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_

 _That long was the shadow she cast_

 _Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

 _Soon did that pony take notice that others_

 _Did not give her sister her due_

 _And neither had she loved her as she deserved_

 _She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish pony did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who had needed her most_

 _Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind_

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you; I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..._

* * *

So that's why when Celestia used the Elements, Luna got banished to the moon; but when we used them, Luna returned as Luna, Twilight thought as she finished reading, surprised that Celestia decided to write in this private diary. She understood now what they stood against: it was not only Nightmare Moon's darkness, it was also the darkness remaining of Sombra. She ran off to tell her friends, knowing that they needed the Elements of Harmony once again.  


*** TIME SKIP ***

Later, Twilight came back and silently thanked Princess Luna for sending this diary to her. She then saw that more was written, and decided to continue reading.

* * *

 ***sniff sniff* I still cry at this song! No matter if I'm hearing it for the hundredth time or the first, I still cry! I hope that you all like this chapter!**

 **I think the reason for "Lullaby for a Princess" is obvious.**

 **Rights to the song belong to Ponyphonic and all its affiliates.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
